


Lacklustre

by smilening



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Biting, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilening/pseuds/smilening
Summary: "So sensitive." Soobin kissed the corner of Kai's mouth. Only his thumb moved, in little circles against one of Kai's ribs.Kai pouted at him. "Stop talking and do something.""So pushy, too.""Hyung," he whined impatiently. "Pretty please?"Soobin smiled, barely. He murmured, "Since you asked so nicely."
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Lacklustre

"I thought—" Kai whined against Soobin's mouth. "—you didn't like it."

Soobin settled on top of him with a soft laugh, kissing across his face. He breathed against the younger's cheek, and seemed lost in thought for a few drawn out seconds.

"I never said that." He pressed his lips against Kai's again. "I said, 'It doesn't appeal to me most of the time.' That's slightly different than 'I don't like it.'" He let his hand trail down Kai's jaw, and neck, and side, and slipped his fingers under the edge of Kai's shirt. More chaste kisses, like a shower of petals all over Kai's face—over his eyelids and his cheekbones and his jawline and his forehead and his ears and throat and mouth. And Soobin's hand slid up his side, under the ribbed white fabric of his oversized shirt.

He squirmed. "That tickles." But he grinned and draped his arms in a loose loop around Soobin's neck. Situated himself more comfortably where he lay, parting his legs so that they framed Soobin's hips nicely, and his smile softened. "Hyung, are you sure?"

It was a vague, oddly timed question, but Soobin understood. "I should be the one who asked you that, Hueningie." He buried his face in Kai's neck, with the slightest of half-formed grins, and Kai whined.

"Don't call me 'Hueningie' in bed!"

"Okay, okay." Soobin raised his head. "Kai."

Their eyes met, and Kai rolled his, but he smiled shyly when Soobin kissed his annoyance away into a tiny little beam.

Both of Soobin's hands found their way up Kai's shirt, and tugged it off over his head—he nearly got tangled in it for a moment but then it slipped away and Soobin laid it carefully on the nightstand. He sat upon his heels and peeled his own t-shirt off, and despite the many times Kai had seen Soobin clothes-less he still felt like he ought to look away and maybe say a prayer or two thanking God for that toned, rock-hard body.

He sat up quickly, before Soobin had the chance to lean back down, and he kissed the older male again right in the mouth. Then he pulled Soobin down so they lay flush against each other. Soobin's skin was warm against his own, and he loved that. And he loved the way Soobin's breath felt against his throat, and how heavy it was, and how he tried to take off his pants without moving away—obviously that didn't work out very well and Soobin heaved out a world-weary sigh before moving away again so he could kick his jeans off.

Kai laughed. "You're cute."

"You’re cuter." Soobin settled between Kai's legs and tugged his boxers free, and managed to get them off without much trouble. Those, too, he set carefully down. Always so proper and neat and organized.

"Hey, let me shower you with compliments too!" Kai held his arms out for Soobin, and Soobin shook his head in amusement and kissed Kai's delicate fingers. He did as Kai clearly wished, and lay on top of him again, so that Kai could wrap his arms around his back and gently bump their foreheads together.

Soobin watched Kai, curious.

Kai wrapped his legs around Soobin's waist and asked, "So what's the plan?" His fingers brushed in lazy little circles over Soobin's shoulder blades. "What do you wanna do?" He shifted to be more comfortable, stilling and relaxing against the sheets.

Soobin's dark eyes found his and they held a sweet, warm tone from the dim sunlight leaking in through the curtains. "Just this, really." He braced his arms against the pillows and ducked his head and nipped Kai's lower lip—carefully, gently, afraid of hurting him. The older rolled his hips in a smooth, fluid motion so that Kai drew in a sharp breath through his nose.

He smirked. Kai pinched his back. And then said, "Do that again."

"Do what again? Biting? Grinding?"

"Both!" Kai patted Soobin's shoulder restlessly, tightening his legs around his waist. "I don't want to grow old by the time I have an orgasm! I'm impatient." He glared, half-heartedly—then gasped, when Soobin did as he asked, with his teeth fastened just under his jaw.

Soobin kissed the little red spot he'd bitten, and moved lower. Set to stroking his hand up and down Kai's side, all soft and gentle, while he moved his body slow enough to be more than a little frustrating and left a trail of marks across Kai's throat.

Breathing somewhat unsteadily, Kai shut his eyes. Just to focus on the feel of Soobin's skin against his. His fingers flattened against Soobin's shoulder blades and his heels dug in against Soobin's lower back, and he made a tiny noise in the back of his throat. Soobin caught his mouth in a deep kiss—deep because it lasted for what seemed to be forever and it was hot and loving, though relatively innocent. Slight movement, heady pressure, no tongues or teeth involved. Just a lot of warmth.

His hand stilled against Kai's ribcage, and the rest of him stilled as well, and his palm felt like a brand on Kai's skin. Kai whined.

"So sensitive." Soobin kissed the corner of Kai's mouth. Only his thumb moved, in little circles against one of Kai's ribs.

Kai pouted at him. "Stop talking and do something."

"So pushy, too."

"Hyung," he whined impatiently. "Pretty please?"

Soobin smiled, barely. He murmured, "Since you asked so nicely," and slipped his hand between their bodies, and what he did with that hand made Kai keen and breathe out a curse. So he did it again.

"God—I mean—" Kai buried his face in Soobin's shoulder and clung to him. "Hhgnnn."

"Shhh..." Soobin's free hand went to the back of the younger's head, and he cradled him close as he stroked them both. He himself was silent and composed, though he breathed a little more heavily than usual, whereas Kai squirmed and grasped at Soobin and made countless soft noises like he couldn't hold them in. Probably really couldn't, actually. Not that Soobin wanted him to. He liked the way his name sounded when Kai gasped it out between his muffled little moans.

Soobin ignored the tingling in his feet and focused on Kai, who was very obviously at the edge of his personal cliff—curling toes and clutching fingers and perpetually open mouth as he panted and whimpered.

"So vocal, too. What should I do with you, Angel?" Soobin breathed the words in Kai's ear, and Kai shivered beneath him. Soobin shifted and moved so his arms bracketed Kai's head, and looked down at his flushed face.

So desperate. His baby was so desperate.

He kissed Kai's chubby cheek, sliding their hips together once more, and watched the way Kai's eyebrows knit together. The way he pulled in a loud breath through his open mouth.

Kai raised his hands to Soobin's jaw—flattened his palms across Soobin's face and pulled him down to push their lips together, clumsily. His mouth was wet and hot and Soobin kissed it with all of his concentration and love. Though he didn't stop paying attention to the rest of his body, it became a little secondary, and he focused on Kai's breathless kisses and needy vocalizations.

He bit down on Kai's mouth as he rocked his hips, and that was it. That sent Kai toppling. A loud mewl and cry, and Soobin's name shaky on his tongue as he scratched tiny red lines into the other man's skin. Soobin paid no attention to whether he followed, or not—he didn't really care. He assumed so but his attention was consumed by the soft, heavy-lidded, sleepy gaze the younger settled on him.

He kissed him again, close-mouthed and pressing his palms flat and hot against the sides of Kai's face.

For a little while, they just lay there, messy and drooping and satisfied. Kai's limbs fell loosely to the sheets and he mumbled, "We'll fall asleep and wake up glued together if you don't do something about this." A vague gesture to their torsos.

Soobin sighed. He didn't want to move, but he also didn't like being dirty, so he hauled himself to his feet and retrieved a cloth. Ran it under hot water and used to, gently, to wipe them both down. His own skin and a few spots on the sheets. But mostly Kai. He trailed kisses after the damp path of the washcloth. Eventually, Soobin just laid out kisses all over the younger’s skin like constellations.

The cloth fell to the side and would probably leave a wet spot on the bedding but he didn't really care.

Kai pulled him up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He kicked the wet cloth off of the bed—evidently, _he_ cared about the inevitable wet patch and would rather it be on the carpet than his bed.

"Let's sleep." He mouthed at Soobin's jaw. Soobin smiled and lay down beside Kai, encircling him with strong arms, tugging him close. Their legs tangled together and Kai melted against Soobin's chest.

They slept quietly in the muted afternoon sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> that vlive officially turned into a sookaist, that's all i can say.


End file.
